Should I save the wolrd again or live my own life?
by Samupega
Summary: After the defeting of Uchiha Madara, what will do our hero? he will try to live or he will save the world again? Time-Trivel AU M For Future and for be sure, Who knows what i will wrote? :kappa: (Don't think or hope about fast updates i will do what my own possibilities let me do)


Disclaimer: I Don't own the Universe of Naruto, I wish I could, then I will use the crow that Itachi gave to Naruto, then again who I am to criticize?

* * *

"Well, Then Madara it's time to finish you, i really enjoyed to play with you, but i can no longer put the world in danger because of our fun, don't ya' think?" A Certain Blonde young man around his middle sixteens said, then again, this young man was no other than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn." Madara Couldn't believe what was happening, all of his plans were shattered by a simple stupid **BOY!** His pride was hurt, how he could lose? He was in his own league, no one could ever think about defeating him, and here was a Blond child that defeated him, with a simple seal…  
It's hilarious if you take your time to think…  
But then Again, this blonde, was none other than the Nine-Tails Container.

"It's Time, both of us will stop to exist in this world, neither of us will be Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto nor Uchiha Madara but I will free your soul, may God take care of you and pardon your sins" the same blonde said his plan was insane, but was the last resort, the last triumph card he had.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

"Are you sure is the only choice you have brat?" a certain blonde woman around her sixths said to her surrogate son – younger brother.

"Yeah, but is the last resort, I've already make plans, is not that easy, but if everything else fails, then so be it, not for nothing I've been studying seals, the last month's with hundreds and hundreds of **Shadow Clones** , and it's cool don't ya' think?" Naruto said with his fox grin he was completely sure that his last card will be the hardest decision in his whole life, but then again, they were against Uchiha Madara in his **Edo Tensei** state.

"But don't worry grams, it will be me, but at the same time I will not be" he said with confidence he already had made his mind.

"Ok brat, but be sure that you will be **IT!** Or o will beat the shit of you, **I AM CLEAR!?** " Tsunade Yelled, because she was sure that even if the young man changed his appearance him will be him and no other one.

 _-Flashback END-_

* * *

"This is it Grams" He said with a sad Smile in his face, he just hoped that he will remain sane.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

"Hn, Brat what can you do!? I AM a EDO TENSEI, with unlimited Chakra, and a body that cannot die, just be a nice boy and let me obtain the Nine-Tiles from your gut" Madara said with his super unique smirk, he really hated to be in his state, but he couldn't help it, his planes were already shattered by this boy, if that stupid Obito didn't let the boy grew stronger (Not that he minded at all) this would be more easy for him, BUT NO!, then again, Madara liked his blood, he wanted to experience again the blood running in his veins, felt alive, the adrenaline of the battle.

"NEVER! Do you think that that plans of yours, its right!?" the blonde yelled with all his force he was beyond pissed, His Lover has died in this war, some friends of him died too, his teacher, his mentor Jiraira of the Sannin died long ago, for the leader of the organization that had captured every Tailed beast except for the Nine-Tiles. And all for a stupid Infinite Illusion!?, that's just stupid and selfish, just because of this man his world has been shattered and his hearth was in pain.

"If I can't kill you in that state, then I will seal you in me, you will become ME! and I will become you, I will let your soul take peace, but you will be no longer in this world, I doesn't care if I die while I try! But I will stop you by any means" he already have the best seal to do that, after all it was his creation for this, now, he did it to make a fusion between 2 bodies and 2 souls, but this Madara is dead, and his souls is just attached to a paper body, it would be easy, it would be not a fusion, but this technique is quite like being alive, so the paper body, will take the body of the blonde, and start to make a fusion with it, you see, he planned to make 1 body of the 2, every memory of one will go to the another and the other way, but again that was the plan, now that this was and imperfect resurrection, then the soul of Madara will be free, but every memory, every technique, hell even the sharingan of Madara, will be merged in the body of one Uzumaki Naruto.

 _-Flashback END-_

* * *

Naruto already had make the seals, he just need to complete the last draw, his Shadow clones, were working like slaves, while the original have to keep holding Madara with all of his force so he cannot escape.

When his clones were finished, he just need to do a simple hand seal and everything will end.

"Well it's time Madara, who will think that the super strong shinobi feared in every inch in the world, will be stopped by a mere Genin? No doubt of your skills I can see why you were feared" ; "Humph, you're indeed a strange shinobi, maybe you could have changed the world in mi time, perhaps you just born in the wrong time" Madara finished with pride in his voice, while Naruto couldn't help to keep his Smile, a genuine Smile, here was Madara, saying those words to him, Madara Acknowledge him for his strength and for his behavior, yeah, if he were to die, he would die with a big Smile in his face, because he knew that the world would be in peace from here on.

" **Sealing ART: Body & Soul" **

A Flash of light, that could easy been saw from every part of the battlefield, making everyone to close their eyes for the bright of the light, everybody was in confusion none of them knew what was that light, because it ended as fast as it appeared.

In the middle of the last battle, was a young man with Black Raven Hair, 3 Whiskers marks in each cheek, onyx eyes, and the Armor that was from the War's Era before the Hidden Villages, everybody take a defensive stance, 'cuz the man looked like a Young Version of Madara but at the same time, was not the man, the crowd keep watching the man.

Of course, the man was awake, he was just lying on the ground watching the sky, he have a Big Smile, he did it, his own seal was a success, now when the leaders of each Hidden Village appeared, including 4 ex-leaders of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, the man in the ground simple, disappeared in a vortex of lighting.

The leaders of the Hidden Village knew who the boy was, and they were glad that his last plan was a success, but now they were wondering who was in the body? Was it Uzumaki Naruto or Uchiha Madara? Nobody knew, and nobody will know because the man was nowhere to be found…

* * *

(2 Years Later – Unknown place)

"hmmm" …

"This technique sound quite interesting, I wonder if I could make it, and what will be the risks of it, hell I have no regrets if this technique could fail, but if it was a Success then I could live happy, or at least after their downfall (Again) *Sigh*"

-Mindscape-

"What do you think, about this?" A Raven-Haired man around his middle eighteens asked to a certain fuzzball

" **INTERISTING THAT IT IS, BUT NOW YOU'RE A NEW SOUL AND MAN, OR A KIND OF, THEN IF YOU DO USE THIS TECHNIQUE, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SUCCESS, YOU COULD REMPLACE HIS PLACE, OR AT THE SAME TIME YOU COULD JUST APPEAR FROM NOWHERE, AND BE A NEW CREATION, AFTER ALL…. IS A SPACE/TIME TECHNIQUE"**

"Hn."; "as I told you, I have nothing to lose, and too much for win, so in easy terms it's a win-win situation, but then again would you help me?" the man said with a small Smile, he was sure that this would be a big gamble, but as he said, he had nothing to lose and too much for win.

" **I'VE ALWAYS HELPED YOU, STUPID, IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN SO BE IT, BUT REMEMBER I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US, WE COULD END TOGUETER, WE COULD END SEPARATED FROM EACH OTHER, I COULD END ON HIM OR THERE WOULD BE TWO OF ME, WHO KNOWS?"**

"You know that I've had always the best of the lucks, but then again, this is a big gamble, because, I could end before I had this change, or I could simple travel back in time, but with this body, nobody knows how really the **Space/Time** techniques works" he just crossed his arms on his chest.

" **YOU TRULY HAVE CHANGED DON'T YOU, NARUTO?"** The Fox Said with a smirk, we ended with his rage and hate for the humans, and now here he was, talking to his unique and best friend..

"Hahaha, of course I've changed, thanks to Madara we could say, I have his memories, and his cold attitude, but I am glad to the man, he gave to me such a power, and a knowledge of almost everything, his Sharingan, His EMS, His Rinnegan and the Wood Style Bloodlimit, but then so be it, let's do this, provide your chakra and we will see what happens, know this, Kurama, wherever we end, you will be my friend, and nothing will change that, you have been in my life, every day, and if the destiny or fate, says that we couldn't end together, then it's a shame, but I will always remember you" And with that he exited his mindscape and began to do almost 1375 hand seals with his chakra and kurama's, he hoped when he finished he would open his eyes again in the past, he didn't care if it fails, he just wanted to see his Former lover one more time, and then he finished, and slammed the hands on the ground, a bright purple light appeared in the field, bursting with chakra, and what comes after that, was a explosion with a magnitude to turn in ashes a whole hidden village….. he just feel pain, and that was everything he felt before he lost his consciousness he hoped he wouldn't awake again and have a eternal peace….

* * *

And That's it this was the First chapter of this History, my first history, I'am not sure if this history will hit a big crowd of readers, but I'm not a big fan of fame, but if this history have that, then so be it! 'ttebayo!

Anyways, I hope that my grammatical are quite right, 'cuz my main language is not English as you could see, I hope that this chapter is understandable, I've already have some ideas for this fic, but don't take in count that I will update this history every day or week, hell no, I will update this fic when I have the wish of! If not. then sorry you morons! (It's a lie of course, I love you all, I will update it, when I have the next chapter, or to be sure, I will upload the whole fic, in a day, then I just wrote this chapter to take see if I have the gift and patience of write and finish it)

I will take in consideration every review and tip you gave to me, I am new in this kind of world, and I need the experience to be awesome! So don't be harsh with me :(

Let's see what will happen with our Hero in the next chapter.!

Have a nice day ZURA! (:


End file.
